


sappy white boy skater nonsense

by Rilaua



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Skateboarding, Skating, Skin, gay shit, mbav, scenery, skateboard, skater, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilaua/pseuds/Rilaua
Summary: Benny teaches Ethan to skate
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	sappy white boy skater nonsense

"Maybe I should just give up"

Ethan stood with his hand on the railing of the walking trail of pavement hidden in the woods. Benny remembered him begging to find a place where he wouldn't be seen. His feet were on the board, but he wouldn't let go of the railing, as though he believed he would die.

And he really did believe he would.

  
"You're not giving up," Benny held his other hand, and he'd let go if he had to. He wanted Ethan to ride with him. Sure, it started as a way to impress him, but now he just wants to enjoy it with him.

Ethan sighed, not taking his eyes away from the hill. He learned to skate easily on straight ground, but going down hills was something he wasn't ready for.  
The first time he skated down a hill (10 minutes ago) he nearly lost his board. He skated for a good while before he noticed how fast he was going, and when he couldn't stay in control he nearly fell off. Instead of falling, he jumped off and the board hit a fence.

He did not want to see that board turn into him.

"Fine," he gave in, but when he felt the grip loosen on his hand, he panicked. "Wait!"

Benny held his hand once more, rolling his eyes at the boy in front of him and giggling. "What?"

"I, uh, might need some... Water, first, y'know?"

Benny laughed and pressed the water bottle he had in his other hand to Ethan's lips. After he sipped, he looked at Benny for a split second, nerves enveloping his entire being. 

"I'm ready,"

Before he knew it, Benny's hand was off of his back and he was speeding up down the hill. The wind brushed his hair and skin and eyes and sockets, pulling back like his skeleton was going to jump out.   
His body was tensing until he remembered one thing; Benny. He remembered the day they spent, the tips and tricks he might've only been partly listening to; Steer with your feet, position them facing forward, keep a steady balance, bend your knees and never keep them straight.

Soon, the bump of the concrete started to smooth out, and he no longer smelt knives and burning. He could see clearly and he could almost feel the sensation of running. He swayed back and forth down the hill, Benny running behind him, Benny cheering, Benny there. he could feel the speed decreasing as the hill ended back to straight ground. 

"E, watch out!"

He saw the bridge and was certain he could ollie over it.

He couldn't.

The wheels stopped at the start of the bridge, sending the once eager boy flying off the board and onto the bridge, knee first.

"Ethan, you good?" Benny said, jogging over. He sat next to him on the bridge and checked over him.

"Yeah, it's fine," his knees were scraped red like window blinds. "can I go again? With you this time?"

* * *

Ethan sat on the bed with his knees in front of Benny. He was applying alcohol to his minor wounds, making sure nothing would get infected. Sure, he could use a spell or two, but he never trusted himself to try out magic on Ethan. He was already clumsy with it as it was, and he didn't want to hurt Ethan even more.

Ethan sat above him, biting his nails while he watched Benny stick band-aids on his knees, rather poorly, as the sun reflected against him (and only him) through the window above them. he smiled behind his nails and caught Benny's glance, which made him smile in return, quickly looking back down. He finished bandaging and lightly kissed his knee.

"I'm so in love with you..." Ethan mumbled around his fingers, hoping the other boy couldn't hear.

Benny smiled up at him, the biggest smile he's seen on him in a while. "What was that?"

"Nothing..." Ethan smiled. "Loser."

Benny rested his chin on the other boy's newly bandaged knee and asked once more, "What was that... Dork?"

"Do you want me to kiss you or something, huh, nerd?" Ethan retorted, though he said it softly in contradiction to his words.

"Maybe I do, and what are we gonna do about that, huh?"

"We'll see," Ethan leaned down and pressed his lips to Benny's. They were sweaty, both of them had sweaty bodies from skating. Salty lips were the last thing they cared about.

Ethan pulled away, leaving the both of them to take in each other for a few moments. Benny smiled up at Ethan, for the first time ever. He was so tall, he never got to look at Ethan from this angle, and vice versa. The times they got to admire each other like this were close to none. They could never be alone like this, but they took every chance they got.

Benny broke the eye contact when he kissed Ethan for the second time. Benny's arms wrapped around his neck and Ethan grabbed his waist. Benny pulled Ethan back onto the floor with him, shirts riding up and lips never leaving. They smiled constantly and giggled away.

They pulled away and stared once more.

* * *

The boys skated down the empty trail today. The boys held hands while skating down the empty trail today. They're just having fun.

"Hey, over there," they detached their hands when Benny pointed out a passage to a lake, kicking up his board and rushing over. Ethan trudged along, still having trouble stopping and kicking his board up so smoothly like his boyfriend did effortlessly. they gathered to the lake and ran their eyes across it's stream. 

Ethan was coming up behind Benny, in awe at his discovery. He rested his lips on Bennys shoulder. "Wanna hop in?"

Benny turned with a wicked grin, kicking off his shoes and grabbing the other boy's hand instantly. Ethan rushed to take off his shoes before Benny could pull him into the water, and _shit_ that water was cold.

Thankfully, it was the summer and their bodies thanked them. Their feet ached on the rocks beneath, holding hands and running to the sandy patches close by. They soaked themselves and rested on rocks. 

They were hugging near an opening and heard a man above them ask if they've found any gold. They giggled and pulled away, flustered but functioning, and answered, "No, but we'll let you know if we have!" because, knowing them, they probably would.

They took this as their sign to head back, instantly remembering their boards laying out in the open for anyone to take. 

* * *

Ethan was getting the hang of it, and on their way to school he finally mastered his kick flip. Benny watched, eyes focused on Ethan's scraped chin and the way he would get so excited whenever he landed. he kind of never wanted to go to school anymore, he really wished it was still summer.

Before they got to school Benny kicked up his board and grabbed Ethan along with him down a hill and behind several trees. he wanted to 'check' the scrape on his chin (kiss it when nobody is looking, transfer it to himself so Ethan could do the same).

"Benny, what're you doing, we're gonna be late,"

Benny smiled and pulled the other boy in, kissing his chin softly and pulling away to gain the reaction. Ethan was seemingly melting, probably forgetting about school as of now. They really haven't seen each other for a couple weeks due to school preparation and summer work.

Needless to say, they were touch starved.

"Your scrape is getting worse, do you think it spread higher?"

"Yeah, it might've," Ethan whispered. "kiss it and make it better?"

Their lips connected for the first time in weeks and they were connected for a while. They hoped no one could see through those branches above them, because they weren't stopping. Their arms held around each other tightly, as if they were going to lose each other if they let go.

Sappy white boy skaters will continue to rise until they break apart and act like nothing happened.


End file.
